private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivypool
Ivypool couldn't tell the Three much about her spying because Brokenstar made it clear he would kill anyone. He even killed Beetlewhisker to prove he was being serious so if Ivypool did blurt out things, she would be next and there would be no point in her spying. "Say nothing to any cat," Borkenstar ordered. "You will fight alongside us. And if I hear any one of you spreading rumors and lies among your Dark Forest Clanmates, you will suffer beyond anything you have ever known."''' - '''The Last Hope, page 161 '' '' She even knew what would have happened anyway, and she had to hide her fear because fear is a weakness in the Dark Forset. 　'' ''Ivypool's paws trembled as she watched Beetlewhisker shouloder his way past Hawkfrost and Applefur. Brokenstar's ears flattened. "No cat leaves the Dark Forest unless I say so." He unsheathed his claws. "Your loyalty is to us now." '' '' '' '' Run! ''Ivypool silently begged Beetlewhisker. ''Run and don't come back! ''- The Last Hope, page 159'' Ivypool felt Tigerstar's questining gaze pierce her through the gloom. Forcing herself to breathe steadily, she met his eyes. "My recruits will be ready when the battle comes," she vowed. "We're ready to kill every lake cat we meet." She ignored Applefur's wince of alarm beside her. I promise I'm not evil! I'm doing this to save all of us. ''Tigerstar watched her for a moment and then turned away.' - '''The Last Hope, page 161 　'' Ivypool had no choice but to keep going to the Dark Forest. Once you went there, there was no turning back, and if you didn't want to be there you'd end up being killed because the Dark Forest wouldn't let anyone leave in case they told their Clan everything. Ivypool did offer to teach cats some of the moves she learned. She actually did do something to help out: 'Ivypool walked to the front and turned to face her Clan. Lionblaze saw her take a breath and steady her trembling paws. "I know how they fight. I can teach their moves to the Clan."' '' '' '' Blossomfall huddled closer to Birchfall. "How do you know?" Dustpelt hissed. "I sent her to spy." Firestar leaped down the rock to tumble and stood beside Ivypool. "She knows more about our enemy than any other cat. Learn from her." '' '' '' '' Mousewhisker gaped at her. "You were spying'' ''in the Dark Forest?" Cherrypaw's eyes grew as round as moons. "You're so brave!" - The Last Hope, page 236 '' '' Firestar even asked for Ivypool to tell him everything so she did actually do even more. She couldn't have said no to her leader. "Tell them everything, Lionblaze," Firestar murmured. "They need to know." He sat down. "While you're gone, Ivypool can tell me what she's learned from her dreams." - The Last Hope, page 198 Ivypool willingly risked her life to try saving her Clanmates. She had to live in fear each night which was enough, but then she decided that she would be ready to die even if she does end up getting caught, which is more than what most cats would have done in her situation. She even had to kill Antpelt and almost Flametail so she wouldn't blow her cover. If she refused to, she likely would have been the one to die instead. She even told her Clan which cats were training in the Dark Forest so they could know who they could trust: ' ' '' '' "Who's training in the Dark Forest?" Brambleclaw pressed softly. "Birchfall," Ivypool whispered. "Blossomfall and Mousewhisker."- The Last Hope, page 247 ' ' She even convinced Blossomfall, Mousewhisker and Birchfall to fight when they were hiding in a gorse: ' ' '' '' "She skidded to a halt as she heard Birchfall's mew. Her Clanmate was crouching beneath a clump of wind-blown gorse. His pale tabby pelt glowed in the darkness. Blossomfall and Mousewhisker hudded at his side, their eyes glittering with fear. Suddenly there was an explosion of shrieks close by and two WindClan warriors streaked past, Dark Forest warriors on their tails. Farther up the slope, more warriors clashed, their yowls splitting the roar of the wind. "What should we do?" Blossomfall whispered. "We can't attack Clan cats!" Ivypool lifted her muzzle. "Of course we can't! We have to defend the Clans against the Dark Forest." Birchfall stared at her. "Did you know all along this is what they were planning?" "Yes," Ivypool confessed. Mousewhisker blinked at her. "Why didn't you tell us?" "I was spying." She straightened up. "I didn't know who to trust. I had to let you work it out for yourselves." "She's right." Birchfall stepped forward. "We should have guessed earlier what was going on." Mousewhisker glanced over his shoulder. "So what do we do?" "We join the battle, just as Brokenstar ordered, but we fight for the Clans," Ivypool told him. "We've been trained by the Dark Forest, so we can use their own tricks against them." - The Last Hope, page 287-288 ' ' Ivypool even convinced Applefur to fight for the Clans when she believed she had to be on the Dark Forest's side: ' ' '' '' Ivypool blocked Applefur's way. "You're not fighting on their side, are you?" Applefur stared at Ivypool, her eyes wild with terror. "B--but I have to!" "You have to defend the Clan!" Ivypool hissed. "Isn't death better than having Brokenstar as your leader?" Applefur blinked. "You're still a warrior," Ivypool reminded her. "And the warrior code says we should lay down our life for our Clanmates. They have never needed us more than they do now!" Applefur nodded. "You're right," she whispered. "My life is a small price to pay, considering what I've done." "There's no time for guilt now," Ivypool told her. "Fight loyally, and with courage. That is all your Clan asks of you. "Then that is what I'll give them!" - The Last Hope, pages 290-291 Even after the battle, Ivypool kept insisting she got punished as well when she could have easily gotten away with it while watching the other ThunderClan trainees suffer. She wasn't caring for herself. '' '' "Every cat knows that he fought on the side of the Dark Forest. Same for Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall. They are traitors. As am I, to some of our Clanmates." "That's so unfair!" Dovewing protested under her breath. "All of those cats switched allegiance thanks to you." Ivypool bent her silver-and-white head. "Our sins are not easily forgiven, not when the battle lost us so many cats. Hollyleaf only died because she saved me from Hawkfrost." Her whole body shuddered. "Perhaps it should be me lying there instead." - Dovewing's Silence (Tales from the Clans), page 217 She explained why others trained in the Dark Forest: "I think it would help to explain why some of us joined the Dark Forest. It wasn't because we hated our Clanmates, or didn't believe in the warrior code. We thought we were learning more skills that would help the Clans. Cats from the Dark Forest sought us out in our dreams and . . . and used our most personal reasons for offering a different way to train." .... "Hawkfrost approached me. He made me believe that the best thing I could do for ThunderClan was train with the Dark Forest warriors. I would be braver, better at fighting, more loyal to my Clanmates. He made me feel . . . important. I overheard Hawkfrost and Tigerstar planning to attack the Clans. I told my Clanmates, and became a spy, reporting everything I learned about the Dark Forest. I knew cats from the other Clans were being trained, but to avoid suspicion I didn't say anything to them. Only when the battle began did I tell them the truth, and they instantly followed me back to our Clanmates to fight alongside them. They never intended to be disloyal. Like me, they thought they were being given a chance to be better warriors." - Dovewing's Silence (Tales from the Clans), pages 233-234. ' ' Ivypool even felt guilty about being treated better than the other trainees: '' '' '' The cats who had fought briefly on the side of the Dark Forest, however, were still being treated as if they had greencough. They had taken to sleeping separately in a space behind the elders' den. Last night Ivypool had joined them, and Dovewing wondered if her sister felt guilty because she seemed to be treated more favorably by the cats who had seen her take on Hawkfrost. - Dovewing's Silence, page 224'' Category:Love Rants Category:Omen of the Stars Characters Category:Females